


Wizardess Heart Prompt Collection

by Explosiveglitterqueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Some Fluff, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosiveglitterqueen/pseuds/Explosiveglitterqueen
Summary: A series of short fics that are character/oc or character/reader from the otome game Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+! A LOT of them are NSFW (Disclaimer: They may not be very good so pls bare with me) as there will possibly be a few I add that have fluff so I'll make sure to mark which ones are NSFW and the likes. All CHARACTERS WILL BE OF AGE!!!





	1. Vampire Glenn (Slightly NSFW)

_**Pairing: Glenn/Lizzy Luna(Oc)** _

 

Lizzy hadn’t seen Glenn all day as the sun was finally setting while the sky was turning dark blue as the stars were coming out along with the moon. She was worried as she wondered what was possibly wrong with Glenn which she decided to take a trip to the boy’s dorm to make sure he wasn’t sick or anything. 

Along the way Lizzy was walking through the garden until she heard a familiar voice from behind her as she turned around to see her one of her friends Cerim. “Oh hey there, what are you doing out still,” she asked curiously as he seemed... Different. He walked closer as he gave a small smile while he said, “Oh I was headed back to the dorm since I couldn’t find a snack in the cafeteria... And what are you doing heading to the boy’s dorm at this hour,” he answered while continuing to walk closer as it was kind of nerve wracking which caused her to back peddled a bit. “Oh I-I was just going to go check on Glenn s-since I haven’t seen him all day, I wanted to make sure he wasn’t sick,” Lizzy said as the moonlight was starting to shine down as it made her light blue hair look as if it was glowing in the beauty of the moonlight.

“Ah I see,” he said as he stopped before her and then suddenly added “You should really be careful when walking around all by yourself... It isn’t safe,” he said as she was getting a creepy feeling from him as he’s never acted like this as she let out a small yelp when Cerim suddenly grabbed her and forced her against the hedge wall pinning her. She started to fight against him, but when was he this strong as she looked him in the eyes as she continued to struggle to get free from his grasp. “Cerim let me go! What’s gotten into you,” she shouted as her eyes widened when she saw his normally blue eyes start to glow red as she felt herself tremble.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you... Much... I just want a small bite. Besides how could I resist such a... Beautiful meal,” he said as he started to bring his face to her neck until he was violently ripped away and flew backwards until he landed on his back causing Lizzy’s eyes sparkled when she looked over to see that the one who saved her was Glenn. “You stay the hell away from her,” Glenn said glaring at him as he turned to her and to avoid further conflict with the blue haired knight, Glenn scooped Lizzy up into his arms as he ran off at an incredible speed into the woods while she held onto him as she buried her face into his chest.

Soon enough they arrived to the north valley as he set her down as and started to check her over for wounds as he cupped her face in his hands. “Are you alright he didn’t hurt you did he,” he asked as when he saw the two like that he grew so worried that he was possibly too late but thankfully he got there just in time. “I’m fine I’m not hurt, thank you for saving me when you did,” she said putting her hands over his bigger ones as she smiled at him happy to see he was alright. 

“Where have you been all day, I was so worried about you,” she asked now changing the subject as that was when he slightly looked away from her and removed his hands from her face. “Well... As you saw with Cerim, there’s a vampire disease going around that’s turning people into the creatures... A-and I’ve also been one of the few who have contracted it... I was scared that I would possibly hurt you so I stayed away,” he said still not looking at her until she moved her hands to cup his face to make him look at her as her eyes had a soft expression. “Love you could of told me, I mean it’s kind of bad but there could of been worse things and besides I know you’d never hurt me,” she said lovingly to him as her thumbs gently rubbed over his cheeks which she saw turn pink as she smiled when his lips turned to curl into a smile.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for worrying you,” he said as he looked at Lizzy as she looked beautiful under the moonlight as unknowingly to himself his eyes glowed red slightly. “G-Glenn... If you’d like, you can drink my blood,” she offered as she blushed as she was getting slightly flustered at the thought that she was getting to live her fantasies of getting to meet a vampire and having him bite her. He was shocked that she’d suggest such a thing but even from here she smelt so good as he shyly nodded his head giving in since he knew she'd just worry about him more. With one arm he wrapped around her waist and pulled her close so their chests were pressed up against each other as his free hand pushed back her cotton candy blue hair as his hand trailed down her smooth skin before leaning his head down into the nook of her neck as the smell was all the more stronger.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” he said in a whisper as he peppered the spot with gentle kisses before he lapped his tongue over the spot he planned on biting causing his beloved to softly moan from the feeling as her hands went to his back lightly gripping onto his clothing. Soon he opened his mouth as his fangs showed while he carefully bite down and gripped onto her more firmly to get her as close to his body as possible. he heard another moan reached his ear as he proceeded to suck her blood as it tasted so sweet; god if he wasn’t careful he’d probably get addicted to her blood easily. On Lizzy’s side, though it was slightly painful at first it felt so good as her eyes were half open while her grip on the back of his clothing tightening as she softly moaned his name. Needless to saw the two indulged themselves with much more than just blood sucking as the two enjoyed the perks of this vampire disease.


	2. Viggo Sexy Halloween Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lizzy comes back to her room to find that her door is unlocked as what will she find in there when she opens the door to enter.

I walked to the front of my door as it has been a long school day which I couldn't wait to just plop onto my bed. However when I went to unlock my door I noticed something odd; my door appeared to be unlock which I know I locked it when leaving this morning. I inhaled as I internally prepare myself before slowly pushing the door open as I didn’t know what I’d find upon entering my single room.

But boy once I finally got sight of the view before me that was inside my room I couldn’t help but blush as I couldn’t help but stare at the last thing I expecting to see upon entering my room. There was Viggo in my room laying on my bed dressed in a sexy cop outfit in a seductive position while a pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger and as soon as we made eye contact he started to smirk at me and move from his pose.

It took me a quick second since I was expecting that someone was breaking in and stealing something but then I quickly shut and locked my door before someone came walking by and peaked it. “Viggo w-what are you doin here,” I asked as the two could get in so much trouble right now however he didn’t even look troubled by that possibility as he was now sitting on the edge of my bed.

“What, I thought you’d like an early Halloween surprise babe,” he said getting up off my bed and coming over as I felt myself not only get hotter but wetter from seeing his well formed body in such little clothing. “Besides,” he said walking towards me till my back pressed up against the door then placing one hand by my head while carefully spinning the cuffs around his finger while he leaned down to my ear. “You’re being charged for being a very naughty girl, so whatever you say or do will be used against you,” he whispered in such a low voice as that just alone was making my knees quiver.

With that he easily picked me up and walked over to the bed which he tossed me onto the surface with him following right behind me as he climbed on top. Taking my hands and moving them up to the headboard he cuffed me causing me to grow even more flustered when Viggo started to impatiently rip apart my clothes. He pressed rough yet loving kisses against my lips with his with the occasionally nip and tug on my bottom lip. “Now be a good prisoner and take your punishment,” Viggo said as it was clear as daylight in his eyes that glimmered to the brim with lust as his rough hands grabbed and glided against my warm skin. Tonight Viggo was going to make sure I knew just how much he loved me as I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

(I'll leave you all to your imaginations ;3)


	3. Elias Sexy Time in the Jacuzzi (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple got the house to themselves so what better way to take advantage of the time then to enjoy a nice bath in the Jacuzzi.

What were the perks of the rest of the Goldsteins going out for the evening; since no one was home it meant Elias and Lizzy were able to bath in the Jacuzzi tub naked together. 

The couple were enjoying the warm water with the water jets going as she was sitting on Elias’ lap with her back to his chest as her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He was kissing all over her shoulder and neck causing her to giggle while feeling his hands rub up and down her thighs under the water. “I love you,” he said between kisses as Lizzy looked over her shoulder with a smile as she replied, “I love you too Elias.” Given the opportunity he kissed her lips as he was starting to feel in the mood which he slowly glided one hand to her area and teasingly rub her before inserting to finger to slowly finger his beloved causing her to moan into the kiss.

“A-ah, p-please don’t tease,” she stuttered as her face got flustered as she felt herself getting hotter from the intimacy. “Sorry, y-you’re pretty cute when you look like that,” he said with a light chuckle as she decided to carefully move so she was now straddling his lap and leaned in kissing his lips again as she reached one hand to take a hold of his member and started to jerk him off as he moaned into the kiss shortly after. She started to feel his fingers move inside of her again as she moaned into the kiss as well as the sweet kisses were turning into needy and slightly sloppy kisses as the couple got each other off with their hands.

It took a little time but the two had their first orgasm as they moved their hands away while lightly panting. “That w-was fun, though... That was just the begin; since we might not get this chance again anytime soon,” he said with a whisper causing her to giggle and give his lips a peck. “Sounds good to me,” she said as how could she say no to the love of her life especially if he was in a sexual mood which Elias reached and turned the jets onto a higher setting as the youngest Goldstein had thought of a position he wanted to try with her in the tub.

It was doggy style as he instructed Lizzy to settle herself in front of the jet as her upper body rested on the edge of the tub as he got behind her as instead of his legs being between her legs they were outside of each of her legs as he held her hips while feeling the jet hit against his member in the water. As always like a gentleman he entered his beloved carefully as this position made her feel a bit more tighter than usual but god did it feel good as he started to thrust in and out at a reasonable pace. Lizzy started to moan as she held onto the edge as between the feeling of Elias’ member move in and out of her she was also feeling the force of the jet making her feel all the move sensitive as she moaned his name as she felt his lips on her back. 

The two were a moaning mess as was having such a hard time with controlling himself as he wanted to make sure he fully pleasured his lover without going too hard on her but times like these it was super hard. He ended up slightly giving into his urges as he started to go a little bit harder with his thrusts as he moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts as he pressed his chest against her back while groping her firm breasts while whispering into her ear how much he loved her and how amazing she made him feel. Of course at the rate the two were going it was only moments before the two came undone for a second time.

After coming down from their high, Elias pulled out as he pulled Lizzy onto his lap and nuzzled into her as now it was time for the two to just relax and clean up from their sensual time.... Though they would have to make sure to clean the water since there was quite the amount of cum that was in the water that needed to get cleaned out before his family got back home.


	4. Yandere Alfonse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse wasn't liking how friendly Vincent has been towards his beloved and decided it was time to remove the red headed knight from the picture. WARNING: Depictions of violence, blood/gore, and death!

Vincent was on the ground tied up by vines as he looked badly injured as he had blood dripping from cuts and puncture wounds. Alfonse had walked over to stand in front of with as he held open his magical book as he had a smiling expression while the Knight had a look of shock.

“You know you’re really stupid right,” Alfonse said before squatting down to be a bit closer to Vincent’s level as his smile turned to a look of mix between disgust and rage. “You putting your hand on my beloved with your filthy grubby hands; how you slowly rubbed your hand on her back, how you patted her head like YOU owned her,” he said in a cold voice as Vincent’s muffled talking caused Alfonse to chuckle.

“Oh? You’re asking how could I do this,” Alfonse pretended to listen to the older man’s gagged talk. “It’s rather simple really; I’d do anything for my sweetheart, that includes disposing of those who dare get too close for my liking,” he continued on as he chuckled some more as he moved standing up straight again as he started to flip through the pages of his book with a hum. 

“Alf...Yof’ll gef in trou-ble,” Vincent somehow manage to say after weakly biting away at the vine that was covering his mouth from speaking. Alfonse only laughed as he stopped on a page he was looking for as it started to glow in which the magical man eating plant grew out of the ground causing Vincent’s eyes to go wide. “I don’t think I would since... Hehe, how can they blame me for something they can’t find,” Alfonse said as he gave a twisted smile as he waved as it saying goodbye.

“No! pweafe no! I won’t do it agaif,” Vincent shouted as the vines raised him up to where the plant creature’s mouth was as it opened to reveal several large and sharp teeth. Alfonse continued to wave to him as the vines dropped Vincent into the mouth as the plant started to eat the knight as his cries of pain and the sounds of crunching could be heard.

“Alfonse,” A sweet voice called from the distance as if searching for the blonde prefect as Alfonse soon closed his book with a happy smile now that there was one less man to try and take his angel away. He quickly went to the where the voice was calling him as the creature disappeared once it finished its meal.

“I’m coming sweetheart,” he called as once he finally set eyes on his beautiful girlfriend he smiled happily as he caught [name] in his arms and hugged her close along with a kiss on her forehead. “Sorry for keeping you waiting,” he said as the two pulled away and started to walk side by side as he wraps an arm around her waist. The two started to talk as they headed out to go to town for their dinner date while [name] started to talk about how her and Caesar were hanging out and such. In the back of his mind he was thinking about how him and Caesar would have to have a little... Talk about this over a fire pit; Alfonse was starting to think of several ways to serve pork.


	5. Yandere Viggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Viggo catches Luca flirting with his girlfriend and pays Luca a visit while he's in the detention chambers once again. WARNING: Depictions of violence, blood/gore, language, and death!

“You really fuckin thought you could just put your hands on my girl,” Viggo said as he slammed an already badly beaten up Luca up against the cellar wall. “And think that I WOULDN’T see it, that I WOULDN’T come after your sorry punk ass and teach you a lesson for hittin on MY girlfriend,” Viggo continued as he gave another hard punch to the gut causing Luca to cough up blood.

“She’s my f-friend! Just because you’re her... Boyfriend... Doesn’t mean you can control who.. She can and cannot... Talk to,” Luca said panting as he tried to get Viggo’s hand off of him but it was for nothing as Viggo just let out an angry snarl in which he just ended up tossing Luca onto the ground and dusted off his hands.

“Control her? I don’t do any of that shit,” Viggo said as he reached into his robe and pulled out his pipe as he started to lightly sway it around while he made hand gestures as he talked. “Nah, my baby girl can talk to however she wants, but it’s dumb asses like YOU who don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself and... When other guys think it’s all fine and dandy to just simply... Lay their perverted hands on her is when I come in and knock them down,” he said as mist started to pour out of the pipe and fill the floor of the cellar like fog.

“H-hey, I said I was sorry! I won’t do it again I swear,” Luca pleaded as he’s seen what this guy could do with this mist and he REALLY didn’t want to experience this first hand as he started begging for his life.

Viggo could only chuckle at how pitiful Luca looked on the ground hurt and begging like a little crying baby to be spared as the mist continued to creep up the green haired boy’s body. “The thing is... We used to be cool and I would of believed you any other time... But uhh I can’t be havin any of that when it comes to my baby girl so you gotta go bro,” Viggo said as the mist started to seep in through Luca’s nose and mouth as he started to cough and try and swat it all away as he was started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen from the mist that was crushing his lungs along with other important organs being crushed as he started to fall over on his side and then reached his hand out to Viggo as the poor boy’s eyes screamed with fear praying that the delinquent of the night class would have mercy on him and spare him last minute.

“I’d say I’d see you around but uh... The next time I probably see is at your own funeral,” Viggo said with a chuckle as he turned around to leave the cell as the mist finished up its thing while Viggo got out of there before anyone saw him coming out from the detention chambers. He figured he’d go and pick up his beautiful girlfriend from class since they should be ending soon as he was going to make sure no other stupid weakling day class students try to make any moves on [name].


	6. Leslie Lollipop Tease (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Leslie and Lizzy spend their lunch time together while Lizzy is enjoying the lollipop she had received earlier that morning.

Leslie and Lizzy were hanging out by the magical tree during lunch as the two were having a conversation while Lizzy was enjoying the lollipop that her brother gave her that was watermelon flavored. 

While she listened to him talk about his day so far she twirled the stem of the pop between her fingers as the treat rotated in her mouth and nodded her head now and again to show she was listening. Though while talking Leslie couldn’t help but be SO focused on his girlfriend’s mouth as she twirled the lollipop as he watched even closer as her tongue in a sensual manner licked and wrapped around the pink and green lollipop. 

Lizzy noticed the faces he was making as she couldn’t help but softly giggle and decided to continue since Leslie seemed to enjoy the show thus far so she ran her tongue over the top of the lollipop and lapped it all around a few times.

“W-Would you stop that,” Leslie said as his face was getting warm as the work she was putting on licking that lollipop got him imagining her doing that to his member as just the thought was getting him hard and excited.

“Stop what,” she asked with a raised eyebrow as she put it back into her mouth while lightly pushing and pulling the stick to make a ‘bobbing’ motion only making matters worse.

Leslie inhaled sharply, he leaned over to grab her gently but pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him with their hips close as possible while he moved his hands to her thighs rubbing them with his thumbs. “I... I know you’re just teasing me by licking and s-sucking that lollipop in such a sexual manner.. J-just to drive m-me mad,” he said as he bucked his hips into hers to show her just how hard she’s made him while his breathing was starting to get ragged. She started to giggle some more as she took out the lollipop and twirled the stem as she said, “Oh am I? I didn’t noticed... But I guess I have some room to fit in some more dessert.”

Lizzy gave him a kiss on the lips before putting her lollipop in his mouth before she moved herself so she sat on her knees and then started to undo Leslie’s pants which he should be used by now but he still gets so flustered when she does this; the way she’ll look up at him with those baby blue eyes along with the way she sucked him off and swirled her tongue all around, it felt purely of heaven.

“Was this what you wanted,” she asked as she ran her tongue along the head of his member causing him to moan out a yes as he gripped onto the root he was sitting on tighter. He sucked on the lollipop that had previously been in her mouth as he watched her do her magic as his head went back when he felt all of himself be engulfed by her warm, wet mouth he would of nutted right there and then but he didn’t want it to end so soon.

“Y-You look so pretty down there,” he said as a hand went into her cotton candy blue hair grabbing a hand full of it as he felt her lips curl into a smile, she started to bob her head at a faster pace than she’d usually start off with causing him to moan more. It went on like this for possibly another five more minutes before he cam into her mouth which he saw there was some of it dripping from her mouth. She swallowed it all as she pulled away to lick her lips clean along with lapping up the rest of the left over that was dripping down his member.

“That w-was amazing, thank you babe,” he said thanking her with a smile as he took out the lollipop from his mouth to give it back to her as he got a small smirk on his lips. “It’s my turn now~”


	7. Yandere Lucious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious was finally at his breaking point of how close Caesar has been getting to [name] in which now that he was officially freed from the labyrinth what better time to dispose of the Baroque for good. WARNING: Depictions of violence, blood, and death!

It was just Lucious and Caesar in the castle while everyone else was starting to bring Lucious’ belongings to Zeus and Hiro’s room. Lucious silently walk to the room Caesar was cleaning in which happened to be in the storage room as the door was already open which meant he could easily sneak up on the swine that’s been trying to win over [name]’s heart and affections.

He glanced around for something to use to hit Caesar which he spotted a empty candle holder which he picked it up. He slowly walked up behind the unsuspecting boy before the prince raised it up and strike Caesar over the head with it causing him to fall over as he stood above the Baroque and then started to repeatedly beat him with the candle holder over and over again aggressively. 

“Lucious!? Stop what are you doing,” Caesar shouted out loud as he rolled over to try and grab the weapon he was being assaulted with.

“I am sick of watching you try and steal [name] away! All I could do was watch and listen to you try and win her over as now that I’m finally free some this place I can finally put an end to this,” Lucious said as he kicked him in the side. 

“Your family torn me away from my first love,” Lucious shouted angrily as he now sat on top of the day class prefect and wrapped his hands around his throat starting to choke him. “But I won’t let you do the same thing to me a second time” he said applying more pressure as Caesar tried to struggle against the prince while gripping at Lucious’ covered hands to try to pry them off. 

“Pl-please st-stap,” Caesar managed to gasp out as he was starting to struggle breathing. Lucious watched him struggle as the purple haired prince couldn’t help but smirk at the scene before him.

“This world would be better off without anymore Baroques, your family has been only known for taking away peoples happiness and destroy their lives,” he said as he leaned down as he then whispered to Caesar “But thankfully after this there will be no one to take my dear [name] from me.”

Shortly after Caeser ceased breathing as his eyes fluttered closed as his hands that were gripping at Lucious’ trying to break free lost their grip and fell down to the floor. Lucious stopped as he softly panted as he finally let go of all that built up rage towards the cursed pig boy which he finally got off of the now dead body and hid the now bloody candle holder in the depths of the storage room; though no one would find it since no would go looking in there since there would be no purpose in coming back. Lucious quickly went to go clean his sleeves off of the blood as he kicked the door closed as now he happily hummed going to clean himself up before the others came back to get what’s left of his belongings and then leave this place for good.


	8. Don't Touch The Glitter Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yandere Lizzy Luna teaching Joel a lesson of NOT touching her glitter bombs as Klaus ends up witnessing the horrors what his peer is actually capable of. WARNING: Depictions of violence, blood/gore, and death!

Klaus was walking in the hallway as he was doing his patrols as he was slowly making his way back to the prefect’s office. It was nice and quiet in the halls as there were only a few students walking around. He was soon coming up to the office’s door as from the short distance he could see that the door was opened just a bit which was odd but didn't think much of it as he walked closer so he get inside, but then he suddenly heard a small scream in which before he could opened the door he stopped himself as what the hell was going on.

“P-please s-sto-ahh! I’m sor-ry,” a voice said in a pleading manner as Klaus raised his eyebrow as he knew he’s heard that male voice before couldn’t put a name to who it belonged to. He decided to try and peak in through the slightly opened door to see what was going on as he could only see cotton candy blue hair and the day class prefect uniform which was none other than his peer Lizzy. Then there was another cry in pain as there were more pleas to stop as Klaus was wondering what in the world was she doing to the unfortunate student.

“You know if you hadn’t put your stupid spellsinger hands on my glitter bombs we wouldn’t be in this situation now would we,” the sound of Lizzy’s voice could be heard as she giggled while Klaus wondered what the hell was even going on. He felt a chill run down his spine as he heard another scream but far louder as it soon turned to muffled sounds, but soon after a small explosion in which Klaus swung open the door and rushing into the room to put a stop to whatever what going on as he shouted, “What is going on here?!”

And god did he regret coming into the room once he was able to see the full picture now; the male voice was none other than Joel Crawford as his head was laying to the side but his mouth looked like there were chunks missing as blood was spilling out as there was sparkling material in the mixed as there was no mistaking it as it was glitter. Klaus looked at Lizzy as her uniform was covered in splotches of blood along with some on her face as she was looking into his violet eyes with her baby blue ones as she wore this twisted smile that he’s never seen her with and god was it bone chilling.

“Oh hi Klausy,” she said innocently as she got up from straddling Joel’s abdomen area as in her right hand she was holding a knife covered in blood that the handle was made out of pastel pink roses as there was some white ribbon hanging down from it. “You weren’t suppose to be here for another twenty minutes,” she said as she had seemed to slightly calm down from... Whatever had happened between the two.

“W-what did you do, y-you killed... Him,” Klaus said as he was just dumbfounded as she was the last person he’d expect to do such a.. A gruesome act which actually scared him some. 

“I mean he touched my bombs soo he got what he deserved, besides no one liked him anyway,” She said as she wiped the knife clean on her cloak before putting it away before walking up to the second oldest Goldstein. “I do hope this doesn’t become a problem Klaus... Because I’d really hate to have to hurt you as well,” she said as Klaus’ eyes just widened as if there was any other time he would think she was just joking... But by the poor dead Joel on the ground he knew she was serious as he wondered where all of this came from, was this even the usual happy, kinda, and playful Lizzy Luna he’s been working with.

“N-no.. Of course not... Just please... try to re-frame from hurting any more students,” Klaus said reluctantly as he knew he should turn her in or possibly take her to a doctor to get her checked on but... He didn’t want to make an enemy out of her and maybe this would be the only time she do such a thing but he’d have to keep a closer eye on her now. She smiled like her usual old self and giggled as she gave a nod. “Good, I’m glad we could come to an understanding. So if you don’t mind me I’ll just dispose of the body and clean myself up and then I’ll make us a cup of tea... I’m sorry that you had to see that, hopefully that won’t happen again,” she said as she turned as Klaus watched her grab a rather large black bag from her side of the room and then over to Joel’s dead body. Klaus nodded as he turned around to leave the room for the meantime since he needed fresh air to recollect himself after just witnessing that all.


	9. Unicorn Attack (Yandere Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seemed like an innocent encounter during the night turned into a horrifying attack; Leon decided it was time to pay Cerim a "visit' and get rid of the knight of the Leiado family for getting too close to his pure maiden. WARNING: Depictions of violence, blood/gore, and death!

Cerim was running through the woods as his clothing got some rips and tears from the branches catching onto them as there was a cut along his cheek. He had regretted his choice to get a closer look at the unicorn that showed up before him as now it was angrily chasing him through the woods for no reason. He ran and ran as he didn’t dare look back to see where the creature was until he tripped over something and fell face first into the ground.

When he got up and looked at his surroundings in a frantic manner he saw it was an open space that had a lake. He quickly scrambled to get up again as he had to stay on his guard and he didn’t have Ronny with him though it wasn’t like he’d be much help anyway, this was a unicorn after all. Then when he turned around his face grew pale as he saw what he tripped over; it was a deceased Mel on the ground as the blood was dried up as his body looked like it was repeatedly stabbed.

“Well now I really can’t let you get away,” a voice said as Cerim spun around to see the pure white unicorn as his eyes widened when it talked. 

“W-wait I don’t understand! W-why are you killing humans,” he shouted as he took a step back a bit scared since he really couldn’t hurt a unicorn since they’re protected creatures.

“Well the first boy you see there tried to taint my pure maiden with his so called proclaimed ‘love’ he had for her... And then you came along doing the same, you’re no knight, you’re a defiled fiend just like the other human men,” the unicorn said as it scuffed its hove against the ground kicking up a little dirt as the creature's gleaming red eyes bore into his light blue eyes. 

“Please, please don’t kill me,” Cerim pleaded as he tripped over Mel’s dead body once again as he landed on his back but quickly started to crawl backwards as the unicorn followed him.

Soon Cerim scrambled up as he ran for it to try and get away, but Leon was much faster as he stabbed the light blue haired boy in his back causing him to fall forward as Leon continuously started stabbed his back side over and over again as he made sure he stepped on him a few times as the sounds of bones breaking lightly rung in the silence of the night time.

Once the deed was done and Cerim’s screams of pain ceased Leon turned back into a human as he stood above dead body with a happy smile seeing the good work he’s done as his hands, shoes, and face covered in blood. He wasn’t going to let anyone taint his beloved pure maiden as he would do anything for the one he loved with all his heart. Before returning back to the boy’s dorm he cleaned up the blood that happened to be on him so there was no suspicion.


	10. Sigurd Thanksgivings Feast (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd and Lizzy spend the long Thanksgivings with the Goldstein's as what happens when the two sneak away to a more quieter place so Sigurd could be alone with his lover for some.. Other food he was hungry for.

Sigurd and Lizzy were spending the long Thanksgivings weekend at the Goldstein’s since they were having a grand party to celebrate...

Sigurd had pulled Lizzy into a private room as the two were formally dressed and once the two were inside he closed the door by pressing her up against it kissed her lips passionately. After kissing for a little bit Sigurd pulled away as he looked at his beautiful beloved as she was already panting as he admired how stunning she looked: her hair nicely done as it was curled and pulled to the side exposing her bare back as one of her spaghetti straps had slipped off her shoulder, as her one leg that was exposed by the slit of the purple dress was bent and propped against the door. “W-what’s gotten into you,” Lizzy asked in a soft voice as she looked into his golden eyes that she fallen madly in love with to see a familiar look; he had a look of fiery passion and lust in which soon a low chuckle came from his throat as she was already almost like putty.

“It’s hard to contain myself when you look so... Breathtakingly delicious in such a classy dress, and plus I wasn’t too happy with how the other men were gazing at you like you could possibly be their next meal,” he said as he softly grazed his hand against her cheek brushing some of her blue locks from her face as he leaned in closer to her face. “Because the only one able to indulge in your sweetness is me,” he said claiming her lips again as her eyes fluttered closed, kissing him back while feeling his hands slide down her sides she got chills running down as the slow movement was already getting her wet. His hands went back up as they glided over her breasts as his hands went to wherever the straps of her dress were and tugged them down to get her out of the dress for he wanted her so badly.

Now with that dress discarded, Sigurd didn’t bother to lock the door as he picked her up and brought her over to the couch and before sitting her down on the couch he slipped down her lacy panties that matched her bra he had bought for her just the other day. “Take a seat,” he said politely as he started to loosen his purple tie and slipping it off while Lizzy did as she was told, she blushed more watching Sigurd take off his jacket and quickly undoing the buttons to his white shirt that exposed his well toned chest and abdomen.

“Though the food was very good it wasn’t very filling,” he said kneeling down between her legs he gave one of his charming smiles that always melted Lizzy’s heart as she watched him pick up her right leg and started to give it gentle butterfly kisses while his other hand help scooched her closer to the edge of the seat before he set the leg he was holding onto his shoulder. “So I hope you don’t mind if I feast on you my beloved,” he said looking up at her slightly as he stuck out his tongue and gave her sensitive entrance a long, slow lick causing her bottom lip quiver resulting in her letting out a moan.

He took that sign as a yes as he pressed his lips against her wet lips and giving them another small lick as more soft moans escaped her lips giving him chills feeling himself get more excited just hearing her sweet sounds. Lifting her other leg onto his other shoulder his hands rubbed her thighs as he pushed his tongue inside starting to eat her out while his tongue and mouth sucked and licked around the familiar territory.

“A-Ah! Ohh S-Siggy,” Lizzy moaned out allowing her head to go back at the feeling of his mouth move when he’d suck on the sensitive nub small jolts of pleasure shot through her which one of her hands went into his hair and grabbed a handful as she couldn’t help but lean her back into the couch. Hearing her moans of pleasure only made him go more as she tasted better than any Thanksgivings food he’s had before as he continued to lap his tongue all around in all the spots he knew would leave her in a puddle of pleasure.

What seemed like so long she felt her climax approaching as her back arched and she pulled on Sigurd’s hair. “I-I’m gonna cum,” She moaned out letting him know she was close as soon she finally came undone, panting while her body relaxed into the couch her legs twitched from the pleasure. Sigurd softly chuckled as he licked every drop till she was clean before pulling away and licking his lips happily as upon seeing her like this he couldn’t help but slightly chuckle. “My how beautiful you always look like that. I thank you for letting me eat such a yummy meal though I think I’m ready for dessert,” he said setting her legs back off his shoulders before getting up and starting to undo his dress pants. Hopefully no one was looking for them because they were going to possibly be in this room for the rest of the night enjoying themselves with their own festivities.


	11. Bobbing for Apples (Zeus Brundle-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus and [name] play a game of bob for apples as Zeus unexpectedly gets turned on while watching [name] as she tries to get an apple. (NSFW, sexual content)

It started out as a harmless game of bob for apples...

It was [name]’s turn as Zeus had quite the struggle with trying to get an apple with his mouth when it was his turn. “I bet you can't get one,” he said as he watched while she pushed her hair back getting ready to go in. “Just wait and see,” she said as she held onto the sides of the medium sized bucket and dipped her face down into the water.

He watched as her face went more into the water as her head bobbed a bit as he leaned forward in his seat with his arms resting on his thighs while watching her: the way she tilted her head at an angle and the water would splash some as it got her white button up shirt wet and she seemed to be trying hard to get an apple. Watching her was making his mind wander to a dirty place as he felt himself getting hard in which not a moment longer her head finally pulled out as a red apple was in her mouth which god did she look hot like that with her bangs sticking to her face as water was dripping off of her as well as her shirt becoming see through. “Damn how the hell were you able to get it that fast,” he said kind of annoyed that she was able to get an apple and not him. He watched her grab the apple and heard the crisp sound of her biting into it as she pulled it away from her mouth and started chewing the piece in her mouth, damn if she only knew how sexy she looked while doing this.

“Well hehe I guess you can say from all my experience with giving you head has given me an edge,” she said after swallowing as she got a small smirk as if he wasn’t completely hard then he was full on hard now. “Oh is that so, I guess that’s why you look so good while I watched your head bobbing around for that apple,” he commented with a smug look as she set down the bitten apple as she started to crawl over to him on all fours until she was kneeling between his legs chills went down his spine once he felt her hands glide along his thighs and to his pants as he felt his face get hot, but boy was he loving every second of this.

“That was a fun game but I think I’d much rather be bobbing my head for something else,” [name] said as she was undoing his pants and pulling down the zipper slowly as her teasingly slow pace was killing him but couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. “Oh well go right ahead, it’s all your’s babe,” he said as he watched as she finally freed his member from its constriction as it felt so much better now and once he felt her tongue lick along the staff all the way up to the head he moaned as he melted to the feeling which she kept eye contact with him while she took it all into her mouth causing Zeus to moan at the feeling of her wet and warm mouth. When she started to bob her head at her starting pace he put one hand in her hair as he leaned back into his chair from the pleasure. While enjoying the pleasure his amazing girlfriend was giving him he was thinking how tonight he was going to make sure to return the favor and much more after she finished him.


	12. Lucious' Goes Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy takes Lucious out for his first trick or treating since he was finally free from the labyrinth and what better way to celebrate than spending their first Halloween together trick or treating.

Lizzy was bringing Lucious trick or treating since it would be the first time celebrating Halloween outside of the labyrinth so she insisted that they dress up and go out trick or treating together which Lucious couldn’t say no to Lizzy, especially when she gave him those ever cute puppy dog eyes look so how could he have the heart to resist her offer?

The two were dressed up as Alice in Wonderland characters; Lucious was wearing a male version of Alice’s dress as he had a simple black hair band on the top of his head and carried a pillow case that had some candy inside already. Lizzy was dressed as the Cheshire cat as she was wearing a form fitting dress that was gray and blue as she had a long fluffy tail that was also the same color along with a pair of gray cat ears on the top of her head along with matching gloves and leg warmers along with some face makeup to give herself cat like features that the Cheshire cat had as she carried a pillow case as well.

The two walked together as they chit chatted in between houses that they stopped at for candy. “I’m actually surprised that we’ve gotten this much already,” Lucious said while taking a peak inside his pillow case to see that it was almost half full as they’ve only been to a few houses so far as Lizzy giggled and nodded wearing a wide smile. “Yeah, a lot of people around this part of town give out handfuls of candy. There’s even a house that gives out baked goods or treats every year! Mmm I wonder what they’re giving out this year,” she said as she started to think about the possible yummy treat they made for the spooky holiday.

Lucious looked over watching her facial expression as he couldn't help but smile seeing her like this as she looked so cute that it gave him the urge to give her a bunch of kisses, but re-framed for now as he let out a small chuckle which seemed to catch her attention. “Hmm, what’s so funny,” she asked as she tilted her head to the side as her ears twitched; god did she really seem like an actual cat while doing that, like how was it possible for one human being to be this cute? “It’s nothin, I was just thinking how adorable you were, it makes me want to give my Cheshire kitty affection,” he said as her face turned red in a matter of seconds causing him to grin happily to see her reaction to his honesty in which he held her hand and swung them back and forth while the two walked causing her to smile swinging her arms with him.

The two continued to go to houses until they finally reached the house that Lizzy was talking about earlier as her eyes lighted happily as she lightly pulled on his hand and pointed to the house which he followed behind her so he wouldn’t get dragged. Once the two got to the front of the house they had two tables set up as it was all so fully decorated all spooky like.”Trick or treat,” the two said as Lizzy sounded a bit more enthusiastically than Lucious.

“Look at how cute you two are,” lady dressed as a zombie chef said with a smile as she then added “We have devil double fudge brownies and we have cotton candy.” There was BIG cuts of brownies that had little devil horns on the top and on the other table had bags of bagged cotton candy of various of colors. “How about you get the brownie and I’ll get a bag of cotton candy and we can share the two,” Lucious said as the brownie did look super delicious but his eyes got sight of blue cotton candy and he really wanted some since it reminded him of his girlfriend’s hair. “Sure sounds like a good idea,” she said happily as she asked the kind lady for one of the brownies as it was put in a Halloween to go container and Lucious went and picked up the big bag of cotton candy.

After that house the two decided to go take a break by the pier so they could enjoy the treats they got and sat on a bench. “You were right, that house does really go all out,” Lucious said as he glanced over to Lizzy as she had the container on her lap which she nodded in agreement. “So Lucious are you having fun so far,” she asked looking over to him to hear his reply. “Yeah, just being able to spend my time with you as you’ve made it such a fun night so far so of course I am,” he said flashing a smile leaning over giving her a peck on the cheek. “I’m happy to hear! Now we’ll be able to spend Halloween and other holidays together,” she said cheerfully as she opened the contained and broke off a piece of the brownie and brought it to his mouth. His cheeks flaring up when he saw that she wanted to feed him a piece of the gooey looking brownie but of course he opened his mouth enough for her to put the piece in his mouth and once she moved her hand away he closed his mouth and started to chew the treat as it was really good.

“It’s good,” he said with a smile as he swallowed it after chewing before opening up the bag of cotton candy as he reached inside to take a piece out and held it to her lips. “My turn,” he said with a chuckle as she opened her mouth and took a bite as he let go of it with his hand. He moved closer as he maneuvered himself so he was leaning in front of her trapping her inside the bench as he leaned in to bite the chunk that was left leaving him to press his lips against her’s.

After a while the two pulled apart from the kiss Lucious said, “That cotton candy was pretty good, but you taste a lot more better.” With that remark she started to blush as he started to pepper her lips in kissed while his clean hand went up and gently scratched behind one of her ears as from the corner of his eye he noticed her fluffy tail swishing happily. “L-Lucious we’re i-in public,” Lizzy stuttered as he then kissed her lips one more time. “Sorry, I couldn’t get enough of you... You’re such a cute kitty,” he said as god did he have the urge to do so many things to her as he pulled away and started to close the cotton candy bag and put it in his pillow case and then gently took the container with the brownie and put it away as well before getting up. 

“Hmmm Lucious what are you doing,” she asked curiously tilting her head to the side again as she slowly got up wandering what he was doing, maybe they were gonna go and visit more houses. He didn’t say a single word as before she knew it she let out a small squeak as she was up in the air and then over his shoulder which she moved to look at him as her face was now red as a candy apple. “L-Lucious,” she shouted his name in embarrassmenbt as she watched him pick up her pillow case and handed it to her to carry and then picked up his own to carry. “We’re going back to the dorms, there’s some other Halloween fun I’d like to have that just involves the two of us,” Lucious said as he gave her butt a few light pats as he started to walk away as he’d probably get tired after awhile since the candy made it harder to walk but he was gonna get her to his room and eat her up like she was a piece of candy.


	13. Popcorn Surprise (Luca-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and [name] go to the movies for date night as what happens when he decided to put a... Surprise inside the popcorn for his girlfriend. (NSFW,+18)

Luca and [name] were at the movies sitting in the very back row watching the new movie Overlord since it looked a bit scary it looked like there was a lot of promise to it so the two figured why not go to see it. While two were enjoying their popcorn which was sitting on Luca’s lap and watching the movie as the troops were going through a hallway. 

“You want me to hold the popcorn Luca,” [name] whispered as she leaned closer to him a bit which he glanced over and shook his head in a no manner. “Nah it’s alright babe I got it, thanks for asking though,” he said with a smile as she was just so cute and sweet as the only reason why he didn’t want her to hold it was because he had a little surprise in there waiting for her to reach in and grab it, don’t ask him how he manage to pull it off but he did.

As the movie went on and the less popcorn the couple had in which [name] reached her hand into the bag to come into contact with a familiar feeling object that wasn’t popcorn, her face flaring up a bit she looked to him after pulling her hand away which Luca seemed to have been snickering from her reaction. “L-Luca p-please don’t tell me you-” she whispered while stuttering as Luca just nodded his head and cut her off. “Yes, yes I put your favorite treat in with the popcorn, I thought it’d be a nice little surprise for you,” he said in a teasing manner as just that slight touch of her hand got him excited.

She lightly rolled her eyes as there were times where she wondered what she’d do with him sometimes but regardless she loved him with all her heart as a sudden idea popped into her head as a way to punish him. “Alright, come on take the bag of popcorn off,” she whispered to him as she grabbed the bag to take it off of him as she set it carefully to the side of her as she lifted up the arm rest that separated the two as she looked at Luca’s member that seemed glossy due to the butter that covered it.

“H-Hey what are you doing,” he whispered as he was surprised by her action as the slightly chilly air in the room made him a bit harder as he noticed her shift herself in her seat before bending over as he felt her warm, small tongue lick his member, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. “Well clearly it’d be a waste of butter if you just wiped it off, plus you deserve a little punishment for that... Little prank of yours,” she said glancing up with a small smirk before looking back down and licking him more before completely taking him into her mouth.

He covered one hand over his mouth as he felt her getting right to work as he felt her mouth, her tongue, and the back of her throat as she wasn’t wasting any time. Her head started to bob up and down as he felt her sucking on him and it just felt perfect as his other hand went into her hair grabbing a handful. “S-Shit babe, a-ah,” he said while groaning softly trying not to draw attention to them as clearly the two weren’t paying attention to the movie at all as he only felt her going faster as he was getting pretty damn close to cumming and quickly.

Soon after a little longer of the pleasuring torture he tugged on [name]’s hair and released his load into her mouth letting his head lean back back as he started to heavily pant. He looked back down watching as she pulled away as she seemed to swallow what was in her mouth before he felt her tongue lick him clean before sitting back up while tucking some of her hair behind her ear and licking her lips. “You’re a tease,” he whispered but couldn’t help but chuckle a little and smile because he just loved her so much which he commended her for being so bold as to suck him off in the movies. She giggled at the response as she leaned in and gave his lips a peck as she whispered back “I did learn from the best, but don’t worry when we get back we can finish what we started.” Once Luca heard her say that he already was feeling himself getting excited again as boy was he going to have to return the favor and much more once they got back to one of their rooms because revenge will be his, and it will taste sweet, but man talk about a cliffhanger.


	14. Masquerade Ball (Klaus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying an evening at one of the Goldstein's estate when while dancing things get a bit suggestive.

The room was filled with music as various pairs were dancing close together around the dance floor. [Name] and Klaus danced the waltz to the music that was playing as Klaus’ hand was firmly around her waist as he brought her close so their bodies were perfectly pressed up against each other as they continued to dance. Klaus looked down smiling at his beloved as he admired how beautiful she looked:

from the way her hair was in such an elegant style, how her white lacy mask cover her face but he could see her glittering eyes that shined in the light, and of course what had him head over heels was her stunning dress that was white and purple with gold accents to it.

With her pressed up to him how could he not imagine stripping her of the dress slowly along with her other article of clothing. “Are you having fun Klaus,” [name] asked as she looked up at him with a smile while the two continued to glide along and around the other dancers. He nodded as as he twirled her around before bringing her back close to him continuing to dance. “Of course I am, how could I not when I have such a beautiful date with me,” he said getting a small smirk once he saw her face start to turn red.

“I-I’m glad! Cuz I’m having fun just being with you. You r-really do l-look handsome,” she said causing Klaus’ heart to skip a beat as his cheeks turn a soft pink but nonetheless chuckled feeling happy she said that.

“Oh I see someone is being very bold tonight, I wonder how else you’ll show your boldness to me tonight,” he said whispering into her ear and then lightly blowing into it cause a small gasp to escape her lips as her face only got redder which he moved his head and then kissed her lips for a moment as the song came to an end. 

At the end the two bowed to each as Klaus took the hand he was holding during the dance and brought it to his lips and gave the back of her hand a kiss while giving her a charming smile. He escorted [name] off the dance floor as he didn’t stop once they were off the dance floor. “K-klaus where are we going,” she asked as he was starting to lead her out to the hallway that was secluded except for the few couples that were making out against the wall as they were all drunk most likely.

“We’re going to my room, you don’t mind right? Or would you rather continue to tease me until I can not longer control myself,” he said as [name] only grew more flustered as she knew exactly what was going to happen once the two stepped foot into his bedroom. “N-no I don’t mind at all! As l-long as I g-get to be with you I’m happy,” she said sweetly as until she was suddenly pinned to the wall as she felt his lips press against hers in a passionate kiss which she kissed him back as he always made her weak in the knees when he did actions like these. Soon after he pulled away as he wore a proud smirk while he proceeded to scoop her up bridal style and continued on his way to get to his room where he was going to teach her just exactly how strongly her sweet and bold words affect him so.


	15. The Hunter-Serial Killer Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was suppose to be a fun weekend of camping with her friends the worst possible event could happen as will the group of friends get out of the woods alive?  
> NSFW- blood and death

Let’s go camping they said… It’ll be fun they said… Oh how about we set up camp at where the possible rumored killer; the hunter was last seen in the woods and tell scary stories… Clearly it was all a BAD IDEA!

What first started out as a fun weekend camping trip that Lizzy went with Caesar and some other friends because… Why not right? It sounded fun when she was asked to join them on the trip and everything was going perfectly fine; that was until nighttime came as they were all sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows over the fire while telling stories.

Caesar was running with Lizzy as he held onto her wrist; two of their friends were dead while the others had split up from them and who knows if they were getting away or possibly dead as well. While the two were running not daring to look back to see if the serial killer was following them or not. “Come on we gotta keep running! We have to get back to the school and report this,” Caesar shouted as Lizzy was doing her best as usually she’d have no problem keeping up though it wasn’t much help that she had taken an arrow to her right leg, but thankfully they were able to get it out though now she was running around with a limp.

“I can’t run any faster,” Lizzy replied back as more tears fell as her face was already stained with old tears and blood from when poor Zeus got an arrow to the throat and blood just squirted everywhere. She ended up stumbling forward and fell to her knees as she heavily panted from the running as Caesar was quick to turn around once he heard her fall down. “We don’t have time for this Lizzy,” Caesar said bending over to held her up again so they could get out of there.

“Our friends our dead Caesar,” Lizzy shouted as a sob came out while hopping on one foot once up on her feet again. “We don’t know-” Caesar tried to reassure her that they others were fine but she cut him off. “Literally Zeus and Hiro were killed right in front of us! Who knows if the hunter got the others too,” she said as her shoulders trembled as Caesar frowned as things were bad, but they couldn’t let that stop them from getting away.

Before Caesar could say anything more an arrow landed into the tree that was between the two of them causing the two to look over to from the direction of where it came from as there the killer was in the distance: a deep green cloak that was torn at the ends while the hood covered the figure’s face, and dark brown pants. Caesar freaked out as he lightly pushed Lizzy backwards before bolting for it on his own.

Lizzy fell on her butt before landing on her back as she scrambled up as her eyes widened in shock as she shouted his name several times “Caesar!! Caesar don’t leave me!” But the sight before her started to make her cry more as the first two arrows hit him in the back as the third one nailed Caesar right in the head. “NOO! CAESAR,” She cried out as she started to sob again as even though he just tried to leave her behind that was her friend as she watched him come to a stop and fall forward.  
Soon she heard the sounds of footsteps crushing dead leaves as she panicked as she scrambled to get up to try and get away as she only ended up falling forward due to her leg as pushed herself back up as she looked over to see the man getting closer as she started to crawl backwards as in any other scenario she’d be prepared and throw one of her glitter bombs at him, but sadly she didn’t have any on her. “Pl-please don’t hurt me! Please,” She pleaded as once she felt her back hit up against the base of a tree her whole body was trembling even more.

He was only a few feet away as she raised her arms to cover her face as she closed her baby blue eyes tightly as she waited for him to finish her… As five seconds turned to ten seconds and ten seconds seem to turn to a minute as she didn’t hear a thing nor feel a thing until hands grabbed her arms and pulled them down from her face as she relucently opened her eyes to surprisingly come face to face with the serial killer. His pinkish red eyes looked into hers as it was hard to read him as he had short brown hair as the strangest thing was that he seemed to be around her age. 

“You have to be… The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life,” he said as his voice was a lot more gentler than she imagined it to be, but for some odd reason she felt herself get flustered over the compliment though continued to stay silent. He seemed to glance down before looking back at her face. “Sorry about your leg.. I… Wasn’t actually targeting you, I was… Aiming for one of the blonde boys and you ended up getting in its way,” he said as Lizzy softly bit her lip as why was this killer being nice or maybe he had a different plan to kill her.

“I believe I’m going to keep you,” he said as he grabbed under her chin and brought his face closer only making her face get redder which seemed to make him chuckle. “As long as you’re a good girl you have nothing to worry about, but be a naughty girl and I’ll have give you a punishment,” he said as there was that chill she got before as she silently nodded agreeing with him showing that she wasn’t going to try and fight against him cuz truthfully what could she really do in this state. 

“Is that any way to treat a lady Leslie,” a feminine, sassy voice said as a pink bat came into view as when Lizzy heard the name she remembered the news of a boy named Leslie Roseblade; he ended up killing his whole family and took off to the woods as he’d hunt people down and kill them with his bow and arrows hence the name the hunter which the police had given him. “Shut up Chica, I don’t even know why I keep you around anymore,” he said as he had a light smile that was very charming as he leaned in claiming her lips as his which she felt an odd spark once their lips connected. After a while he pulled away and then placed another kiss on her lips before saying, ”Let's get you to your new home so I can treat your wound, I don’t want my pet to be in any more pain while we’re being intimate.” She was shocked at his statement as he scooped her up into his arms and stood up in which she decided to behave and rest her head against his shoulder as for some reason there was an odd sense of security as clearly after tonight her new life would be with Leslie and who knows… Maybe there’s a possibility that she’d be able to help him and get him to stop hunting and killing people, but for now she’ll take this new relationship one step at a time.


	16. Knight in Shining Armor (Guy-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having venturing from great distances, Sir Guy was in search of his beloved princess who was kidnapped by a harsh War Lord by the name of Viggo. After finally rescuing her it was time they fled to somewhere safe.

It was nighttime when the knight ran through the woods with the fair princess he recently rescued from the War Lord Viggo. Princess Lizzy was running with Sir Guy as they couldn’t stop until they found a safe place to hide since the guards and the war lord himself by now have come to find out the princess was not in her room.

That was when Guy had found a cave in which he stopped briefly to turn as he pointed to the direction it was in. “There, we can hide in there until it’s safe for us to travel again,” he said which she nodded in agreement as the two quickly ran for the cave so they could not be seen if there was anyone nearby that was hunting them. 

The deeper they walked the more crystals they saw as they faintly glowing various colors as the two came to a stop and panting catching their breaths from the running. Once recovered Guy carefully pressed his princess against the wall claiming her lips as his once more with her face in his hands feeling her cheeks get warm while she kissed him back. “I’m so happy you found me,” she said smiling as her baby blue eyes into his orange eyes as tears of joy streamed down her face happy to be reunited with her knight.

Guy smiled happily as he used his thumbs to clear away her tears and gave her forehead a kiss before returning to her lips to give her soft pecks. “Of course my dear Lizzy, I promised you that if anything were to happen to you I’d search all the way to the end of the world to be find you… My princess you’re safe, I will always come to save you,” he said kissing her lips again as he couldn’t bare the thought of losing his princess to that tyrant of a war lord, but all that mattered now was that she was safe in his arms again.

The twos sweet kisses turned into ones of passion and lust as the two started to undress one another until they were completely naked which once done Guy picked Lizzy up by the back of her thighs and sandwiching her between the wall and himself as he started trailing kisses down her neck and giving a few nibbles on the places he remembered that made her shiver with desire. It wouldn’t be their first time being so intimate together, but since it’s been over three weeks since she was stolen away it had been sometime since they’ve touched one another.

She felt his member poking at her inner thigh as he seemed to be already hard as she moaned when he sucked on her collarbone area. “I’ve missed you… S-so much my love,” Guy said as all this time he spent traveling to be able to get her back has finally let him be able to shower Lizzy with all his love. “As have I,” she said tangling one hand into his soft locks as she moaned when feeling him enter her walls enjoying the pleasure of being filled with him as her body arched for him.

He let out a groan himself as lord did it feel amazing to be this close and this intimate with his lover once again as he went through many sleepless nights worrying about the princess but now that was no longer a worry as tonight they shall enjoy their reunion in bliss. He pumped himself in and out of her as they kissed one another as their tongues mingled together. Though it was no bedroom, the cave’s crystals were able to give them a least a romantic lighting as the sound of skin slapping together echoed throughout the cave.

While the two lose themselves in the moment, Guy presses himself more up against her body as his hands lovingly rub up and down her sides while kissing her neck to mark her as his. His pace quicken quickened his pace while his thrusts sloppier and shorter as he felt her wall around him get tighter but he didn’t let that stop him from bringing them to their climaxes. Lizzy’s moans got louder as she pulled at his hair and scratching at his back as she felt herself coming undone causing to Guy to groan into her skin as he shortly felt his own sweet release.

Riding it out till the end the two panted while trying to regain their breath back as while holding his princess he gently pulled out and set her on her feet. He made a makeshift bed with their clothing so they didn’t have to lay on the cold ground as Lizzy laid cuddled up to Guy as her head rested on his chest feeling it lightly raise and then fall as she could hear his heart beat. Guy put his cape over them as a blanket as her wrapped his arms around her marking sure she was kept warm. “Let us rest, sweet dreams my princess,” He said with a smile kissing the crown of her head as he softly rubbed her back. “Goodnight my hero, I love you,” she said as a cute yawn escaped her slips as her eyes closed drifting off to sleep which Guy couldn’t help but watch as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake for a little while just in case but once he knew it was safe he fell asleep happily as when they got up tomorrow he would have to figure out where they should head so the war lord couldn’t find them.


	17. Sigurd The Incubus (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sigurd and his lover have the prefect's office all to themselves, they get a little naughty of course~

“Is this how you like it,” Sigurd whispered into [name]’s ear from behind as he snapped his hips against her cute butt as he was making love to his beloved from behind over the desk in the prefect’s room. Her cute moans that she attempt to muffle were music to his ears as he licked his lips at how much he was enjoying himself with his beautiful human.

“Y-yes,” she squeakily said as another moan came from her lips as he leaned down cluttering her back with kisses as one hand firmly held onto one side of her hips as his other hand soothingly rubbed into her scalp as he gripped a handful of her soft hair tugging on it a bit. Sigurd just loved how she easily became so submissive and wet for him at a single touch.

Thankfully Klaus was out teaching a class at the moment because if he was to walk in on them BOI would he be beyond pissed as they would never hear the end of it. The couple continued doing it as more moans filling the office as Sigurd only went faster as he felt [name]’s pleasure radiating off of her as it was just intoxicating as he couldn’t get enough of her and only wanted more of her. The two continued like this until they both found their sweet release as [name] had came first with Sigurd following shortly after her. 

Once they finished Sigurd pulled out and sat on the chair and gently brought her onto his lap cradling her body and nuzzling into her and planting loving kisses on her. “Mmm that was truly wonderful, I hope you enjoyed yourself cuz I know I loved every second,” he said in whisper as he always felt so happy being this close with his beloved girlfriend. [Name] cuddled into him as she relaxed and feeling the fatigue that was the result of their intense lovemaking with each other; but she wouldn’t of had it any other way. She giggled and returned his kisses as she tiredly smiled while resting her head on his shoulder as she intertwined her fingers with his as she said, “I always enjoy our intimate moments it felt amazing. I love you.” “I love you too,” he replied in a heartbeat as he smiled and relaxed with her as they’ll get up and clean up before Klaus would be expected to return to the office, but for now would be the aftercare.


	18. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls (Guy Brighton-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the drawing scene from the movie Titanic~

“You sure you’re alright with this,” Guy asked as he was sitting in a chair holding onto his sketchbook with charcoal in hand as he looked at [name] who was in a robe as it was slightly opened to see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it as just the thought of getting to see her naked got his heart beating against his chest.

She smiled as she nodded her head in a yes manner as she started to slip the robe off her shoulders. “Of c-course,” she said as she seemed slightly flustered as soon the robe completely fell to the floor as there she stood in all of her bare beauty as the only thing she was wearing was the blue diamond necklace that was in the shape of a heart. Guy felt his face heat up as she was beautiful before but seeing all of her now was just a blessing. 

Before getting too caught up Guy snapped out of it as he motioned his hand to the couch. “You can u-uh… Lay right on there for me,” he said as she walked over and climbed on as she moved so she was laying on her side while Guy took a deep breath as he took in the wonderful site of her and then proceeded to tell [name] how to move to a pose he thought would look best for her. “Is this good,” she asked as Guy looked back up at her and smiled giving a light node. 

“Perfect, now make sure to stay still. You look beautiful,” he said as he saw a smile appear on her face as gosh was it going to be hard for him to keep it together. “Alright, draw me like one of your french girls,” she said as he glanced between her and the paper as he started to draw her.

While drawing Guy was feeling himself get hard as every time he’d glance up to [name] and her body for details as the more he looked the more sinful thoughts came into his head as he shook his head a bit and focused on the drawing at hand since he wanted this to be perfect. Doing this was dangerous because the more time he took the more he wanted to feel her smooth smaller body pressed up against his.

It took sometime as he smiled when he finished the drawing as he looked into her dazzling eyes and turned the sketchbook around to show her the finished product as [name] looked at the drawing as her face turned redder, it was so incredible as she felt like that couldn’t be herself. “It looks beautiful, you did such an incredible job,” she said smiling at Guy as he couldn’t help but smile himself hearing that she liked it. “Of course, I wanted to make sure I got all of your captivating features in it… Though I have to say there is no artwork that could be more beautiful than you are,” he said as he set his sketchbook along with his charcoal aside on the table next to him.

He moved out of the chair and knelt slightly on the edge of the couch as he reached a hand out and gently moved her soft locks from her face as Guy couldn’t hold himself back any longer though he knew it was wrong but he felt a connection with her. “You’re far greater than any woman I’ve met,” he said in a soft voice leaning down closer to her face as she didn’t push him away or reject him as he kissed her lips. Soon enough as their kissing got more intimate Guy removed his own clothing as tonight would be their little secret as a new found love between the two blossomed.


	19. Jealous (Viggo)

It took a lot of patience and control over his own temper to not beat the living daylights out of the prefect that could turn into a pig as the day class prefect was flirting with HIS girlfriend once again. Any other time Viggo would have already had piggy boy on the ground begging for mercy, but since [name] had talked to him about being able to control his temper better Viggo wasn’t exactly happy, but he wanted to try for her sake since how could he ever say no to her.

“Did you do something new with your hair, or is it new hair product because it looks amazing; it just enhances your beauty even more,” Caesar said as Viggo was fuming as he was the only one that could tell [name] how beautiful and amazing she looks, Viggo was definitely the only one that should be allowed to touch her hair which Viggo stormed over in the short distance as he carefully pulled [name] closer to his chest while kicking the prefect away letting out a low growl.

“When will you learn to fuck off and go flirt with some other girl you stupid piglet,” Viggo said in a threatening manner along with his usual glare before picking his girlfriend up over his shoulder and storming away leaving the area to get as far away as possible from the prefect that dare try to steal [name] from him. “V-Viggo put me down, that was way too harsh,” [Name] said as she struggled a bit while her face was flustered red from recent event as she thought she had the situation at hand under control, but apparently it wasn’t good enough.

Soon the two where in the archive which Viggo set her down but only to pin her to one of the bookshelves and looked her in the eyes as he had managed to calm down some now that they were alone. “I’m sorry but you know I fuckin hate it when other guys put a hand on you let alone hit on you.. Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose to make me jealous to get me riled up,” he said as he started to give her neck kisses and nips as god did this girl drive him crazy but god did he love her with every fiber of his being. Needless to say no one was able to find the two until later around curfew since Viggo was busy reminding [name] who she belonged to as well as how he was the only man she’ll ever need in her life.


	20. Temptation Potion (Viggo)

“YOU FUCKING LOSERS BACK OFF,” shouted a very pissed off Viggo as he had to fend off a horde of day class boys who kept trying to put their hands on his girlfriend [name] because some smart-ass thought it was clever to fill a damn water balloon with temptation potion and then toss it for some poor victim to get hit with it. Viggo decided that it’d be best to just lose them all as he swiftly picked [name] up over his shoulder and ran for it after letting some mist out so they couldn’t be followed easily.

“H-hey put me down Viggo! I-I could run myself,” she shouted already flustered as the situation at hand as she was very lucky that he happened to be with her as who knew what would've happened if he wasn’t around to protect her. “Shut it,” he simply said as they ended up in the old archive room as Viggo set her down and locked the door so no one could bother them.

“Th-thanks again,” she said bashfully as she lightly bit her bottom lip when she saw him turn around she saw the look in his eyes as he started to approach her causing her to back peddle. “You know how hard it was to not only fight my urges for you but also to keep those idiots off of you,” he said until he finally had [name] trapped between him and a bookshelf which he smirked as pressed his lips against hers as it was rough but also in a loving way. “It’s fucking hard,” he said in a husky voice while she felt his hands already tearing opening her clothing of her uniform while he nips and tugs on her bottom lip before kissing her again this time adding tongue.

She moaned into the kiss as she submitted to him happily and let him do as he pleased as she started to feel weak in the knees just from feeling his touch and how he just couldn’t control himself in a way. Usually love making with Viggo was always rough though he was also always very gentle with her, however she had a feeling today was going to be one of those days where she wasn’t going to be able to walk afterwards.


	21. In Heat (Kitsune Vain-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few days Vain has been acting very strangely as he would suddenly run off as today is where [name] draws the line and goes looking for him to figure out what's been going on with him.

[Name] was looking all over for her boyfriend as for the past few days he’s been acting very strange as well as randomly he’d suddenly run off with some sort of excuses. Today was the last day she was going to let this go as she wanted to know what was wrong as he mentioned something about supposedly forgetting something in her dorm room. When getting to her dorm she opened the door as it seemed it was locked as he must of used the spare key to get in. 

“Babe I don’t know what going on but did I do anything wr..wrong,” she started to say while she walked through the door though she froze in surprise at the sight she was greeted with: there was Vain on her bed as he had fox ears that were the same color as his hair along with three long tails that appeared really fluffy from where she was as it seemed he was caught up in… Jerking off since his pants were undone and his hard member in hand. 

His eyes widened as it seemed his blue eye that’s usually hidden was exposed as he seemed to tense up as his ears as twitched and soon flattened as if ashamed of this all. “B-babe t-this isn’t easy to explain,” he said as he quickly moved his hand away from his member as his cheeks were becoming red. 

Snapping out of the small trance she quickly shut and locked her door before anyone else could possibly see him in such a state as she turned back to him to see that he had put his member back into his boxers as he stood up. “Y-you weren’t supposed to find out! A-at least not l-like this,” he said as [name] was just taking it all in as she started to walk over to him. 

“Vain you know that I love you know matter what and even if you’re a beastman that doesn’t change how I feel about you. You should of told me sooner,” she said continuing to walk close as Vain took a few steps back as he put out his arms as if to stop her right were she was from coming closer. “I-I know b-but still it wasn’t exactly easy and I did want to tell you but i-it’s a bad time so p-please trust me when I say it isn’t safe to be this close to me,” he said as she lightly rolled her eyes as she continued to walk to him. 

“Babe it’s fine besides it’s not like we haven’t done it before so what has you so concerned about,” she said as she continued to walk until Vain was trapped against the wall as she stood in front of him. “L-love please y-you don’t understand i-it’s a particular time of the year and I-I don’t want to lose control of myself and potentially harm you because of it,” he said as he was slightly quivering as just the light scent of her floral fragrance and her beauty was making it hard for him to contain his sexual desires. 

Before she could say another word in a blink of an eye the tables turned as she was pressed up against the wall as Vain brought his face closer as he whispered into her ear “You don’t realize how crazy you drive me.” Quickly becoming flustered [name]’s cheeks flared up quickly as she softly moaned feeling his mouth attack her neck as it seemed like he wasn’t wasting any time marking his territory as his hands started ripping open her clothing as he wanted to hear her sweet moans and feel her body pressed against his own as it just clouded his mind of any common sense as all he could think about is just indulging himself with the love of his life.


	22. Lost Bet (Vain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would of thought that making a bet with Lizzy Luna would end up being such a bad idea as surely Vain didn't think much of it, well that was until ended up losing.

How the hell did this come to be, a better question is how the HELL did he even lose a bet as simple as who could skip the most rocks across the water. Clearly Vain was the one to lose that very bet as he was in his girlfriend’s bathroom changing into the accursed outfit that was apart of the bet. “This is stupid how do you girls even wear these skirts they’re so short,” he said complaining from the other side of the door while Lizzy sat on her bed as she was snickering.

“Hey you don’t complain when I wear it for you babe,” she called as she heard a groan causing her to laugh some more. Soon she heard the creak of the door opening as she looked over watch as she saw Vain walk out in her cheer leading outfit as it seemed to fit him snugly as she couldn’t help but grin. 

“What’s with that smug look on your face for,” Vain asked with a huff as he had a hand on his hip staring at his girlfriend as he’s never felt so embarrassed in his life. “What I can’t admire the view cuz you look really good in my uniform,” she said getting up to go over to him as Vain’s cheeks turned pink as he seemed to cough. “I-I have the feeling you’re just teasing me,” he said giving her a narrowed look while watching her come closer as was this was it felt like when it was the other way around. 

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you~ Though of course as usually what you like to say to me every time this happens,” she started to say when she was in front of him as she leaned up to his ear and whispered, “You look even better with it off~” 

He let out a small growl as he saw the smug look that she was getting as just because he lost their bet doesn’t mean he was going to let her be dominant in which he trapped her between the wall and himself as both hands were on each side of her head as he started to smirk. “Don’t think that just because I lost our bet I’ll let you take the lead my little vixen,” he said before dipping his head down to claim her lips for his own as maybe this would be one thing he’d be willing to do a bit more often if it was for his beloved.


	23. Succubus Fail (Randy March-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many think it's easy being a succubus though it's a whole other story when you're short and easily embarrassed. When [name} tries seducing her boyfriend Randy it doesn't go completely as planned...

[Name] was trying to act sexy and alluring as she trapped Randy between the wall and herself as she definitely looked the part of a succubus: the horns on her head, the tail with the small heart shape at the end as it swished side to side slowly along with the adorable set of bat like wings and to top it off the extremely revealing outfit [name] had on. Though her appearance was that of a succubus there was only a few things that made Randy find the female demon cute; the fact that she was shorter than him so he had to look down to her as also her face was a bright pink.

He let out a small chuckle causing her to knit her eyebrows together as she slightly pouted. “W-what are you laughing about, there’s nothing funny here,” she said as she bit her bottom lip while she placed a hand onto his chest and pressing closer to his body as he got to watch her face get more red.

“Haha I-I’m sorry,” Randy said giving a nervous chuckle as though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by the demon before him though what was doing it was her cuteness. “It’s just that… I never would of thought a succubus would be so bashful and get so flustered trying to woo a human,” he said as he decided to speed things up and easily turning the tables and pinning her to the wall as a cute gasp left her slightly plump lips. He leaned in close as his eyes narrowed a bit as his lips were inches from her own as he whispered, “But I must say I think that’s what I love about you.”

He kissed her lips as she was taken by surprise but kissed the pink haired boy back as she started to shyly start to pull at his shirt to get it off of him. Randy grinned into the kiss as he started to undress the small succubus as he couldn’t wait to indulge himself with her as she had this scent of sweets and it drove him crazy. 

Once their clothes were just a pile on the floor he carried her to his bed and laid her down before climbing on top between her legs feeling their smoothness underneath his hands as he lined himself to her entrance as he leaned down showering all of her body in sensual kisses. “I hope you’re ready, because I’m going to make sure to eat up every inch of you tonight my sweet [name],” he said as she nodded her head in a yes manner letting him know she was ready for him as she took the initiative to kiss his lips as she felt him enter her causing her to moan into the kiss.

It didn’t take too long for [name] to get used to Randy being inside as he started moving in and out as he groaned at the feeling of her walls perfectly wrapping around his member as he made sure to giver her full strides as he wanted them to enjoy themselves and enjoy the moment but it was kind of hard when he just wanted to give her everything he had so he was trying to find that perfect balance of the two.

The rooms were filled with their moans as Randy was holding the back of her knees as he managed to hit [name]’s deeper spots as the succubus under him was just a mess of pleasure as her tongue was partly sticking out while slightly drooling and her back perfectly arched. “Is that good? I hope my sweet succubus is enjoying herself like I am,” Randy said breathing heavily as he was getting caught up in the moment as he was feeling himself get closer to climaxing. “Y-yes a-ahh,” she stuttered out in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with every movement made as she added “I-I’m close R-randy!”

“Shhh it’s okay sugarplum, I’ll make it all better I-I getting there too,” he said as for their sake of finishing strongly he quickened his pace faster than before as he wanted the two to come together at the same time as the walls getting tighter around him her driving him into a frenzy that made his mind go numb with pleasure. The two were getting even louder along with the bed violently shaking from Randy’s force. It was in no time that both of them came undone as Randy held [name]’s hips as he rode out their climax to make sure they both got out the most from their releases.

Once the two had calmed down and their high has passed Randy pulled out and lazily plopped over onto his side as he gave a big tired but happy smiles. “You were amazing, I loved every second of it,” he said as he pulled her over to him with the energy he had left in which she help scooch her closer to him as the pair cuddled up as her head nuzzled into his bare and slightly sweaty chest. “I-it was, you really are good in bed… I-I lo-love you,” she said as she hugged him around his torso a tired yawn slipped her lips and starting to fall asleep. Randy’s smile only got bigger from hearing her say such flattery as he nuzzled his face into her hair and held her in his arms. “I love you too, sweet dreams my tiny succubus,” he said dozing off himself as the two would be getting a good night's sleep tonight.


End file.
